Room of Requirement
by BlossomQuill
Summary: Hogwarts students are trapped in the Room of Requirement and brutally forced to sing karaoke : James/Lily Sirius/OC Draco/Astoria Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Harry , Ron and Hermione were sitting in potions class, listening to professor Slughorn talk about the 12 uses of dragons blood.

"And as we all know, dragons blood is also a very effective oven cleaner!" He chuckled

"Another useof dragond blood is-"

POP!

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini, Astoria Greengrass and Draco had all vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POP!

Everyone had landed in a pile on top of Harry.

"Ugh..." Harry wheezed

"EW! Malfoy get off of me!" Hermione squealed

"Oh hello Blaise" Luna said dreamily  
"Hi Luna..."

"Get OFF me!" Harry choked out from his position face-down with everyone more-or-less lying on top of him. They all shifted.

POP!

More people arrived

"Who'se that?"  
"Ouch..."

"Sorry Harry!"

POP!

"UGH..." Harry felt the air leave his lungs with an audible whoosh.

"Oh sorry!" The mysterious girl said and left the pile, an action that was followed by everyone else.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled and hugged his younger-looking godfather.

"Harry! Alessandra? James? Lily?" He said, looking over Harrys shoulder.

"Um who _are_ these people?"

A message made of smoke letters appeared.

_Don't be rude, introduce yourselves!_

A squishy looking sofa and several armchairs appeared, surrounding a coffee table in front of a black low stage with a microphone on top of it.

They all sat down and made their introductions, which lead to much crying and hugging and, in Sirius and Alessandra's case, snogging.

Once the meet-and-greet was over, another message appeared;

_Now that the cosy catch-up is over, you're probably wondering why you are here, in the room of requirement. The whole point is to get all those nasty, hidden feelings out in the open in the nicest way possible...singing! _

Draco groaned.

_In front of the whole school!_

Everyone groaned.

_After your daily lessons, your entire year will gather here for a little karaoke. You specifically are here because you're either from the past or you're an opening and/or recurring act. You will have a say in the songs, but I will give you the selection and outfit. This will start tomorrow, Blaise you're first._

"What?" Blaise exclaimed indignantly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Professor Dumbledore had already informed the other sixth years of the events to take place the following day. And, as planned, everyone was waiting in the room of requirement.

A spotlight appeared and Professor Dumbledore walked on to the stage.

"Please welcome Blaise Zabini on stage, singing Dream a little dream of me"

Blaise walked up to the microphone in a well-fitting black suit, and stood in front of the newly developed starry background.

"_Stars shining bright above you, _

_night breezes seem to whisper I love you,_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree,_

_Dream a little dream of me..."_

Most of the girls were staring dreamy eyed at Blaise, who somehow seemed to be flirting with the whole room whilst standing stationary behind a microphone.

"_Stars fading but I linger under,_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger under,_

_Just saying this..."_

He held the note impressively, his voice sounding like smooth honey whilst the girls were literally swooning.

"Smarmy git" Ron muttered, but was still impressed, although now more worried about his own performance.

"_But in your dreams whatever they be,_

_Dream a little dream of-_

_Dream a little dream of-_

_Dream a little dream of..._

_Me"_

As soon as he finished, the room was filled with applause. Blaise bowed and exited the stage.

Professor Dumbledore walked on holding a card,

"And next is...Ginny Weasley singing Domino"

Ginny walked on stage in a pair of short black shorts, a long-ish cream top with a black blazer and a pair of heels.

"_I'm feeling sexy and free,_

_like glitters raining on me,_

_you're like a shot of pure gold,_

_I think I'm about to explode_

_ooh-oo-oo-ooh_

_we can do this all night,_

_turn this club skin-tight,_

_baby come on"_

"She's really good!" said Blaise as he re-emerged.

"Oi, where did you learn to sing?" Draco asked

"Comes with being a quater veela" he responded

"It all makes sense now..." Ron said to Harry.

"_Rock my world into the sunlight_

_make this dream the best I've ever known!  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_every second is a highlight_

_when we touch,don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight, _

_take me down like I'm a domino"_

By this point everyone was dancing to the fast beat.

"This song is really good! Is it the weird sisters?" Draco asked

"No you idiot, it's muggle music." Harry said

"What?" Draco immediately stopped dancing

"_Relax!_ No-one cares if you dance to Jessie J." Blaise said

"_Take me down like I'm a domino!" _

She hit the last note and everyone applauded. She bowed and walked off stage and Dumbledore walked back on.

"Next up is...Remus Lupin singing Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want!"

Remus strolled onto stage in a pair of brown chinos and a white t-shirt.

"_Good times for a change,_

_See the luck I've had could make a good man turn bad,_

_So Please Please Please,_

_let me, let me_

_let me get what I want,_

_this time._

_Haven't had a dream in a long time..."_

"Aww, poor Moony." Said James

"It's true though, mate." said Sirius "He's got terrible luck!"

When the song finished, there was a lot of applause for the short, steady performance.

"Next up is Luna Lovegood, singing Different"

Luna walked on in a yellow sun dress and a pair of matching converse as a whimsical tune started.

"_Sleep it off again,_

_cant remember when it started,_

_Failure to communicate_

_will it seem like I'm in half-hearted?"_

"I love this song!" Said Hermione

"Yeah, it's very Luna" Harry replied

Meanwhile, Draco noticed Blaise staring at Luna dreamily.

"Blaise!" he interrupted

"What?" Blaise asked, snapping out of his Luna-stupor.

"You like Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that!" Blaise snapped, his gaze returning to the blonde on stage.

"_Sorry if I don't see you_

_mind me if my eyes cross you_

_keep in mind I'm not here, _

_I'm in a different zone"_

"Too right!" Ron laughed, tapping his foot to the happy, upbeat rhythm

"_There's still so much to learn,_

_of things you haven't heard,_

_I want you to see,_

_beneath everything,_

_you're no different from me._

_No matter the language we speak..."_

"I like this girl!" Lily said as the chorus started again

"Dance with me, m'lady?" James asked, offering his hand

"Why of course good sir!" Lily replied, giggling.

"_Keep in mind I'm not her,_

_I'm in a different zone!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Next we have...Sirius Black singing Sweet Disposition, dedicated to Alessandra Diminuo!"

A rainy background popped up and Sirius walked on stage in a grey suit, shirt untucked and blazer open.

"_Sweet Disposition,_

_Never too soon,"_

"Bloody Hell, he can sing!" James exclaimed, surprised.

"_A moment,_

_A love,_

_a dream,_

_a laugh,_

_a kiss a cry,_

_our rights,_

_our wrongs, _

_a moment oh!"_

"Mione, why are you crying?"  
"Because it's sad! Sirius and Alessandra, he told me all about her one night at Grimmauld place. She was killed by Yaxley during a storm one night, a week after they moved in together, the night he proposed!" Hermione said

"That's so sad!" Ron said as he hugged her.

"_Just stay there,_

_cause I'll be coming over,_

_and while our bloods still young,_

_it's so young it runs,_

_and won't stop till it's over,_

_won't stop till surrender."_

Hermione looked over at Alessandra, she was exactly as Sirius had described her. Tall, olive skin, dark short hair, and pink, full lips. She even smelled the way he had described, of coconuts and the fresh smell of a rainforest.

"_Songs of desperation,_

_I played them for you..."_

"He's really good." Said Harry to James.

"I've heard him sing in the shower before and he's always sounded at least half-decent."

"_Won't stop till it's over,_

_won't stop till surrender!"_

He finished to applause and a kiss from Alessandra, who was next.

"Next is Alessandra Diminuo, singing Nothing's Real But Love for Sirius Black"

Alessandra walked out in a dipped hem purple chiffon dress.

"_Standing in a line,_

_wonder why it don't move,_

_Try'na get ahead,_

_watching people break the rules"_

"She has a gorgeous voice" said Lily, who was slow dancing with James

"Always has, according to Sirius" James replied

"Does she sing alot" Lily asked

"No, she sang to him one night at the Hospital wing"

"After that one time he got knocked off his broom with a bludger?"  
"Yeah."

"_And nothings real but love,_

_nothings real but love,_

_no money, no house, no car,_

_can beat love"_

"She's right you know" Harry said to Ginny

"I know" Ginny replied

"Want to dance?" Harry offered seeing his dad wink at him

"Sure" Ginny accepted his hand and they walked to the makeshift dancefloor.

"_Nothings real but love,_

_nothings real but love,_

_no money, no house, no job,_

_can beat love,_

_ooh,_

_it wont fill you up"_

Ginny leaned up to Harry and kissed him.

"Look!" James said to Lily motioning to Harry and Ginny

"Aww...What is it with you Potters and redheads?"

"_No money, no house, no car_

_Is like love."_

Dumbledore walked up to the stage and wiped a stray tear away.

"That was lovely Miss. Diminuo! Next are Fred and George singing Original Prankster"

Fred and George ran onto the stage in matching Jeans and WWW t-shirts and identical glints of mischief in their eyes.

"_Until the break of dawn,_

_life like cannot go by the letter!"_

"Somehow I knew this would happen." Harry groaned

"_Noise Noise,_

_Any kind will do,_

_can you feel it coming back when it's all on you!"_

"Is this The Offspring?" Hermione asked

"Yes...yes it is" Harry replied

"_Knock down the walls! _

_It's alive in you!  
Knock down the place!_

_It's alive it's true!_

_You know you gotta_

_BUST OUT ON IT_

_Original prankster!"_

"I like this song James!" Sirius said

"I know you do!" James replied

"Hey guys!" said Remus

"MOONY! What do you think of our second generation?" James asked

"_Original Pranksters!" _

The twins finished by setting off a firework that wrote 'W.W.W' across the sky.

"Very creative" Dumbledore said to them as they bowed and exited "Next up is Draco Malfoy with 'I believe in a thing called love', dedicated to Astoria Greengrass."

A heavy guitar riff started and Draco walked out in a pair of leather trousers and a sleeveless t-shirt with bright red converses and a bright red electric guitar.

"_I can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel,_

_my heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel"  
_

"Oh my wizard god!" Harry said to Hermione

"Tell me this is real and that Draco Malfoy is actually singing The Darkness!" She said and broke into fits of giggles which Harry joined in with.

"_I believe in a thing called love,_

_just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_there's a chance we could make it now,_

_we'll be rocking till the sun goes down,_

_I believe in a thing called LOVE_

_Oooh-oo-oo-oooh,"_

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared open-mouthed as Draco rocked out on a guitar solo.

James and Sirius were air-guitaring on the other side of the room.

"_I wanna kiss you every minute,_

_every hour every day,_

_You've got me in a spin, but everything is A-OK"_

Harry and Ron laughed as Draco did a rather impressive pelvic thrust during the next 'Touching You'. They had to admit they were enjoying the song.

"_I believe in a thing called love,"_

Everyone was clapping along

"_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart,_

_there's a chance we could make it now,_

_We'll be rocking till the sun goes down,_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Oooh!"_

And, with a final epic guitar solo, the song was finished.


End file.
